Dark Forest and StarClan, Love and Hate
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: Everything is changing in the clans. Dark Forest is rising, and the Three is needed. Secrets are revealed and clan cats scatter. Will the Clans survive this outcome? LionblazexCinderheart, JayfeatherxWillowshine, and DovepawxTigerheart.
1. Prologue

Me: Warrior Cats! :3 My first fanfic for this category! YAYZ! X3 This takes place after _Fading Echoes_

Kei: She doesn't own them, Erin Hunter does.

Jayfeather spread out his herbs for the fifth time that day. There was absolutely nothing to do this past moon. No one got sick, or hurt, not even a thorn in the paw! Jayfeather sighed inwardly and gazed at the herbs with blind eyes. Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm, Ivypaw was play fighting with Toadstep, and Cherrykit and Molekit pounced onto each other, playing warrior. But Jayfeather couldn't see any of this, just sensed the playful and content aura surrounding his clan mates.

As he sighed again, a panicked mew startled him.

"Jayfeather! Dovepaw is missing!" Jayfeather caught the scent of his brother, Lionblaze, "Come on! We have to find her!"

Jayfeather ran out with his brother. He had no sense where he was going, until…

_SPLASH!_

Jayfeather stood up and spat out a fish that had came into his mouth.

"Look Lionblaze! Jayfeather caught some prey!"

Jayfeather recognized the voice of Dovepaw, and Lionblaze's laughter. He waded out and made sure that Dovepaw and Lionblaze got some droplets onto their fur.

"Hey! You got me wet!" Dovepaw protested and started lapping at her gray pelt. Lionblaze and Jayfeather lapped at theirs. Lionblaze's golden fur shone, and Jayfeather's silver shined.

"What was that for guys?" Jayfeather's annoyed mew seemed to entertain mentor and apprentice.

"You've been all locked up in your den that you've been separated from everyone else," Dovepaw stopped to vigorously scratch behind her ear, "So we thought we could have fun with you!" she mewed.

"Oh yeah?" Jayfeather pounced on the two cats and they play fought until…

"I smell ShadowClan!" Dovepaw sat up and her blue eyes widened when Tigerheart emerged from the thicket, covered in blood, a slash on the left side of his pelt, and a nick in his ear.

"What happened!" Jayfeather rushed forward and caught the ShadowClan warrior before he fell, and he landed squarely on Jayfeather's shoulders.

"Jayfeather, we need to bring him to camp, Dovepaw, support his head, Jayfeather, his rump," Jayfeather grunted in disgust, "and I'll support his body, come on."

Before they rachd the camp, Thornclaw emerged from the warrior's den and raised his shackles as he smelled ShadowClan, but stopped when he saw TigerHeart's blood sodden fur and scratches. Firestar rushed down from High Ledge and gasped at TigerHeart. Jayfeather gently put him down on a pile of moss and quickly gathered some herbs. He got some poppy seeds, comfrey, tansy, and cobwebs and started to work. What seemed like moons later, Tigerheart looked like new.

"Tigerheart, what happened?" Jayfeather's worried mew filled Tigerheart's ears.

"Let me announce it, the whole clan needs to hear this."

Jayfeather supported him as they joined Firestar on Highledge. Tigerheart struggled to steady himself.

"Hello ThunderClan, I have news to why I am here," he stopped as murmers filled the clan gathered below, "I was about to be appointed deputy of ShadowClan, but many of my former clan mates challenged me and Blackstar. They told him he only picked me because he wanted another Tigerstar. So a fight broke out, I lost, and Blackstar banned me from ShadowClan. And now I am pleading to you all, please let me join ThunderClan, ot's my last resort, other than being a rogue."

He glanced nervously around the clan as they put heads together to murmur amongst the themselves. Firestar stood up and yowled, "We shall take him in, and he will be valued amongst us, for he has ThunderClan blood running through his veins." He nodded toward Brambleclaw, who bowed.

"Now, Tigerheart, do you promise to be loyal to only ThunderClan, and never even think of going back to ShadowClan?" His green gaze came to the brown tabby tom.

"I promise, and I will never return to that ungrateful camp ever again!" at his last remark, the cats of ThunderClan yowled in aggrement.

"Tigerheart, Tigerheart!"

"So I now pronounce you a member of ThunderClan," Firestar rested his muzzle on Tigerheart's head.

Dovepaw ran up to him, and he purred while nuzzling her head. Ivypaw seethed and walked up to Tigerheart, waving her tail in front of him.

"Let's go to the shore together Dovepaw, we need to talk," Tigerheart pointedly ignored Ivypaw and beckoned Dovepaw to the camp entrance. Ivypaw stalked away and fumed by the fresh kill pile.

At the shore of the lake, Tigerheart faced Dovepaw, "I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago. I-I have been training with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, and whats more, there are other cats. I need to tell Firestar, I know, but I wanted to tell you first."

Dovepaw put her muzzle on his shoulder, "It's ok, you're safe now, you tell all these things to Jayfeather, we are fighting against the Dark Forest, you can help too." She gazed at his amber eyes.

"Ok…"

_At the gathering…_

Firestar walked up on the great oak, "My medicine cat has gotten a message from StarClan, and I have something to tell all of you." He nodded to Jayfeather.

"I have news. StarClan has come to me and have told me, the Dark Forest is the place where all the bad cats go, and Tigerstar is there," some cats gasped, "A battle is rising, and I already know the cats who have been training under Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar. Tigerheart was one of them, but he is now on our side. Breezepelt, Heathertail, Ivypaw, and Dawnpelt, justify yourself before StarClan and tell the truth.

Breezepelt yowled and attacked the blind medicine cat, but to everyone's surprise, he unsheathed his claws and cuffed the black warrior over the ear. He yowled and stumbled. Heathertail, Dawnpelt, and Ivypaw stood ground, and left the gathering.

"Was there any cat from RiverClan?" Mistystar looked disgustedly at the bleeding WindClan warrior.

"No"

The gathering cats stayed silent as Breezepelt left, and then…

"Awkward silence," Graystripe meowed and everyone snickered nervously.

"And my secret. Many moons ago, an old cat told me a prophecy._ Three cats, kin from your kin, will hold the power of the stars in their paws._" Authority and sureness filled his mew, and the cats looked mystified.

"We shall discuss this in our clans, we will finish this next gathering," Blackstar called it to a close and the cats filed out.

TBC

Me: How about it? Shall I continue?

Kei: Please review!


	2. Moon Pool

Me: I had so many nice reviews! So I had to continue!

Kei: She doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

Me: Oh and thank you to my beta Willowsnake!

Jayfeather paced around the medicine cat den. Tonight was half-moon and he had to go to the moon pool. Maybe StarClan could help him. He decided to leave the safety of his den and immediately got tackled by Cherrrykit and Molekit.

"Tell us everything, Jayfeather!" Cherrykit's excited mew nearly deafened him.

"You two! Get off of him!" Briarlight dragged herself to the kits and they attacked her. "Go on before they attack you again!"

Jayfeather purred and ran out of the camp. He sniffed around; he couldn't smell anything familiar! And that's when he noticed he'd run into a cat. From RiverClan.

"Umm, I was wondering where you were, so Littlecloud told me to fetch you." It was Willowshine.

"Oh, well some kits decided to attack me." Jayfeather licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

"Oh," Willowshine purred in amusement. "What did you do to Ivypaw?" She sent him a confusing glance when he tensed.

"Firestar confined her to the camp the first chance he got. Now she cleans ticks out from the elder's pelts. She really is mad, you know. She even lashed out at me and I didn't even do anything!" Jayfeather growled, indicating a scratch on his ear with the tip of his tail.

"Oh, well, I'm glad no one in RiverClan is joining Tigerstar." She shuddered at the thought of one of her clan mates being trained in their dreams.

'I really enjoy her company,' Jayfeather thought as they settled down beside each other by the Moon Pool. 'Maybe we could be friends!'

_Or more,_ a voice inside his head said.

He shook his head and put his nose beside the cool pool, drifting off to sleep.

He awoke to the lush green forest of StarClan and immediately scented Spottedleaf. He padded over to her and bowed his head in greeting.

"Jayfeather, I have come here to warn you. Dark Forest is rising and we are getting weaker. The Three will be needed soon. Also, watch your feelings, young one." Her eyes narrowed. "It is dangerous for medicine cats to mess with their feelings."

As she faded away, Jayfeather woke to darkness, and was blind again.

"Finally! The mouse-brain decided to awaken!" Willowshine nudged his head. "Come on, we're behind."

'What did Spottedleaf mean by 'watch my feelings'?'

He said his goodbyes to Willowshine, Littlecloud and Kestralflight before heading back to camp.

"Why does being a medicine cat have to be so confusing?"

He walked into camp, straight into Ivypaw, who was getting moss and bracken for the elders den.

"Hey! Watch where you're going fox-dung!" She hissed at the blind medicine cat. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and cuffed her ear.

"Show more respect for your medicine cat, Ivypaw," He began to walk away, when Ivypaw said somethimg he wished he hadn't heard…

"Tigerstar will teach me how to kill medicine cats without the clan knowing…" she murmured walking away.

Jayfeather froze on the spot, looked at the retreating figure of Ivypaw, and ran toward High Ledge. He almost made it when…

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl was loud and clear.

He looked around at the gathered cats and spoke, "Today is a day for a warrior ceremony. Dovepaw, step forward."

Jayfether looked at his brother, his pelt was ruffled and filled with leaves, so he must've given Dovepaw her final assessment.

"Do you, Dovepaw, swear to be loyal to your clan, and follow the warrior code in every way?" he looked down upon her.

"Yes," she kept her head down.

"In the presence of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. dovepaw, from now on you will be known as Dovewing, uphold your warrior status and succeed." Firestar hopped off High Ledge and put his muzzle on her shoulder.

"DOVEWING, DOVEWING," the clan yelled her name toward StarClan as Ivypaw swept the ground in anger. Tigerheart rushed up to Dovewing and gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

Jayfeather felt a pang in his heart when he sensed the love coming off of their pelts. He wanted that feeling, but he couldn't…

Or could he?

**TBC**

Me: That was too short! I will make the next chapter longer and based around Dovepaw and Tigerheart, I swear to Starclan, Ra, and Pokémon

Kei: Please review!.


	3. Ivypaw's Attack

Me: OMG! I am updating!

Kei: Yay!

Me: I just read Night Whispers. It is awesome! But I'm not changing what I have planned for this! NEVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

_**Chapter 3: Ivypaw's Attack**_

Dovewing looked at Jayfeather. He looked at them through blind eyes sadly. She sensed jealousy and longing. She felt sorry for her kin. He had been so sad lately.

_Maybe he's in love?_ her conscious told her. Impossible.

Tigerheart purred and rubbed her body against his.

"So, how's our new little warrior doing, hmm?"

I pawed his face away, scoffing, "I was made a warrior several heartbeats ago, mouse-brain. Come on, I need to sit vigil."

He nodded as he padded away, bowing respectfully to me. It was almost moon-high, and I was sleepy. But of course, I had to sit vigil in the cold.

As I sat, I contemplated the facts, should Tigerheart become my mate? Probably, we do love each other very much. I sighed as I silently looked up at the full moon. It was so lovely, you could lose yourself into its sparkle.

"Enjoying being a warrior, sister?" Ivypaw spat out the last word like venom and appeared before me, hissing at me.

"…" I didn't say anything, I wasn't allowed.

"You're going to regret being my sister Dovewing, I have learned a lot from Hawkfrost to swipe the life out of you!" she hissed as she began circling around me. My eyes were wide with terror as she unsheathed her claws. I couldn't fight her…she was my sister!

"I HATE YOU!" she yowled as she slashed at my flank. I gasped and staggered as blood flowed out of the deep wound on my side. I tried calling for help, but the next thing I know, Ivypaw grabbed my scruff and shook me violently.

"This is for all the times you out did me! And for all the times you ignored me!" she yowled as she repeatedly scratched my flank.

I tried to hide my belly and my lower torso, if those were scarred, I could never mother Tigerheart's kits. I mewed in agony as I smelled my blood leaking around me. Then, Ivypaw's weight was gone.

"What are you DOING?"

I sighed, it was Tigerheart.

"She doesn't deserve to live! She doesn't deserve to be a warrior! She doesn't deserve you!" Ivypaw's yowls were filled with anguish as she yowled at Tigerheart's face.

"I never loved you Ivypaw, I love Dovewing."

"Then if I can't have you, neither can she!"

"NOOO!" Tigerheart's yowl were the last thing I heard, before I saw black…

O O O O

"Is she alive?" I heard the voice of my beloved.

"She is, but only just, I might need to use some "special treatment" on her.: Jayfeather's voice.

"Ok…"

O O O O

I was in a foggy forest, Starclan cats lined a small pool.

"Dovewing, do you wise to go to Starclan and live with your warrior ancestors?" all the cats spoke as one.

"NO! I need to go back to Tigerheart!" I yowled as I backed away.

"Well, then you need to come with me."

I looked around to see Jayfeather staring at me with clear blue eyes.

"Bring me home…" I whimpered.

"I will happily oblige," Jayfeather touched my head, and I felt rushing in my ears.

I awoke to see Jayfeather asleep. Tigerheart was snoring beside me. I looked like a mummy with cobwebs all around my body.

"Tigerheart, hey," Tigerheart stirred, and his eyes became bright as he lay them on me.

"You're awake!~" he purred as he licked my cheek.

"Where's Ivypaw?" I looked at him.

"Dovewing…your sister…" he bit the bottom of his lip, "Hawkfrost came and consumed her into darkness. She has joined the Dark Forest for good.

"No…" was all I said before blacking out.

TBC

Me: Sorry for the shortness of it! I swear I'll get one up again soon! ILY to all my reviewers!

~Ja Ne!


End file.
